


Bombs and Betrayal

by tjspider



Category: Achievement Hunter, Fake AH crew - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Explicit Language, GTA, Gen, Los Santos, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjspider/pseuds/tjspider





	1. Prologue

“Get up Spider!”

I could see the sunlight shining through the bars. Was it morning already? That was the worst night of sleep I’d gotten since being there. I buried my face into the pillow to block the light from my tightly closed eyes while pulling the blanket over my head. 

“Ten more minutes mom… I promise I won’t miss the bus,” I mumbled.

The all too familiar buzzer rang, followed by the sliding of the metal door. I knew what came next and I braced for the impact.

The blanket was forcefully yanked away from my body and I felt the collar of my shirt get pulled taut around my throat. “I said GET UP,” the gruff voice called out again. I was suddenly pulled to my feet only to get a brightly polished badge pressed against my nose. I would have rest my head against it, but I wasn’t feeling great that morning and I knew that’d only make him more agitated.

“Taylor… how are we this morning,” I muttered. 

He chuckled as he shoved me back a few feet. “You know what today is Spider, so get dressed and let’s go.” He walked to the cell opening and turned his back to me while I gathered my jumpsuit.

Officer Kyle Taylor wasn’t always this forceful, but today was an important day, so I couldn’t really fault him. After seven months in Bolingbroke Penitentiary, I was finally going to have my day in court, so I couldn’t be late. 

“I hope you guys brought enough back up,” I said as I sat down to slip on my shoes. “You know how they operate.”

“We have roadblocks along the entire route, with snipers posted at all the major intersections. They won’t be getting through,” he said confidently.

I wiped my face clean and looked in the mirror one last time before walking back to him. Taylor smirked and silently shook his head as if he was disgusted.

“What,” I asked. “If I’m going to testify against the Fake AH Crew, I gotta make sure I look good while doing it.”


	2. The Grand Senora Slip-Up

I hated spotter duty. I hated it even more in the summer. I hated it the most in the summer and being stuck in Grand Senora Desert. But at least I wasn’t alone, and having someone to talk to partially took my mind off of the heat, regardless of how one-sided the conversation was.

The sun beat down on us in an unforgiving fashion. The few clouds in the sky were nothing but wisps and gave no indication that any shade was forthcoming. Laying prone on top of this boulder didn’t help add any comfort either. I sighed loudly after realizing that I was halfway through my second canteen of water. Ray laid down his sniper rifle and pulled his Nintendo DS out of his backpack.

“Dude, chill out,” he said. “It’s really not that bad.” He sat crossed-legged next to me, laser-focused on his DS. I think he was playing Pokémon. Or it could’ve been a Zelda game. I don’t know, all of those bleeps and bloops sounded the same to me. You would think it was late October based on the way he was dressed though. Blue jeans, a purple zip-up hoodie, with a beanie, and not a drop of sweat on him.

I feigned a laugh. “Chill out? Ray, your puns will never cease to amaze me.”

“You know me man, bringing the comedy.”

“Can you bring it somewhere else,” I groaned. “I just want to finish up so we can get out of here. Transport’s late. It should’ve been here twenty minutes ago.”

Our in-ear comms crackled to life. “LSPD isn’t known for its punctuality, you know that Spider.”

I rolled my eyes so hard, I almost saw the inside of my skull. “I know, Jack. But you would think that a prisoner transport bus would adhere to some kind of schedule.”

She laughed heartily in response. “Always the optimist. I keep telling you that’s going to get you – ”

“In trouble one day,” I cut her off. “I know, I know, but I’m not the one that has us all out here waiting to intercept a transport bus.”

I really shouldn’t have been complaining so much. The mission was simple. The transport bus was going to be heading west on Highway 68 towards Bolingbroke Penitentiary. Traffic was always light on 68, but during the middle of a workday, there were literally no cars on the road.

All I had to do was let Ray know when it reached the target zone, he’d take out the tires, and Jack would swoop in, grab our guy and then we’d head on home. Too easy.

I grabbed my binoculars and focused in on Jack sitting in her deep electric blue Infernus. She was rocking out to something and drumming on her steering wheel, her auburn hair whipping past her face.

A couple of miles up the road, I saw a vehicle coming into view. “Look alive lad and lass, it’s go time.”

I adjusted focus to the vehicle cresting the hill, a LSPD squad car. Then another. And another. Then the bus followed by three more squad cars.

“Uh…Jack? How many vehicles are we expecting?”

There was a pause which I can only assume was confusion regarding the question.

“What do you mean? Our guy at LSPD said it was just the bus coming,” she finally responded.

“Well, either we got bad intel, or our guy flipped on us. We got a convoy of six squad cars with the bus right in the middle.”

I could hear Jack seething in my ear. “FUCK!!”

The number of expletives coming from Jack would have easily reached the hundreds if Ray hadn’t jumped in to calm her down.

“Jack…JACK! We can do this,” he kept repeating.

She took a deep breath and held it in for what seemed like minutes. “Ok, here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to run attack pattern Delta Four Seven Niner.”

“Uh, Jack?” I raised my hand, even though I knew she couldn’t see me. “Four Seven Niner won’t work here. We’re two people short and, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, we’re in the desert and don’t have very much cover.”

If I had to rank every place in the world I’d want to have a fire fight, Grand Senora would be pretty close to the bottom of the list. The view was unobstructed for miles in almost every direction. Other than a few scattered boulders, the landscape was fairly flat. I don’t know what Jack was thinking but we would be sitting ducks trying to make a stand out here.

“Do you have a better idea? No? I didn’t think so,” she snapped back at me without allowing me to respond. “You’ll cover sectors three and four, hunker down in that ditch at your 10 o’clock. When shit kicks off, lay down suppressive fire. Ray already has the high ground and will provide overwatch for one and five, I’ll stay in two and deal with any contingencies. We can make this work.”

For a ragtag group of criminals who randomly came together to form a gang, we were uncharacteristically organized.

But then again, the Fake AH Crew had a reputation to live up to.


	3. New Beginnings

We didn’t gain our notoriety like other gangs did. We didn’t have to commit complicated heists or murder high level executives.

Everything that anyone ever heard about us all started out as tall tales. We were a myth. Stories about us were bolstered and exaggerated to the point that we became larger than life. We were feared by a lot of people, and didn’t even have to put much effort into getting there.

I guess it could be said that we had a good PR person. Luckily for us, he also happened to be our boss.

Geoff Ramsey actually came from another notorious gang in Los Santos, the Cock Bites.

Even though they only had five members, they had control of a good portion of the city. It didn’t matter if you were running guns or drugs, anything you pushed had to go through the Cock Bites.

But with a team that small and an operation that successful, things started to get too overwhelming for them. Competition started banding together to go up against the Cock Bites and made it almost impossible to conduct business. But instead of finding reinforcements, they decided to get out of the game.

Geoff was never happy with that decision and he eventually struck out on his own. A U.S. Army vet, he understood the impact of having a team and knew that there was no way he could build an empire by himself. He wasn’t much of a physically intimidating guy, contrary to the fact that he was covered in tattoos, but he knew how to carry himself. He possessed a wealth of knowledge about many things and was very well spoken. He concocted what he thought was a foolproof plan to become a force to be reckoned with, so he set out to look for some like-minded individuals to help support his endeavors. What he got was, well, us.

Not long after he set off on his own, Geoff found an in with the Luxor private airline company. He blackmailed the CEO and negotiated carte blanche use of any plane in their fleet whenever he saw fit. During his travels, he got to know one of the Luxor mechanics, Jacqueline Pattillo, or as we know her, Jack.

Jack was the only female mechanic in the company and the other men constantly gave her shit for it. They constantly harassed her and mocked her expertise, but she put up with it because of her ambitions to become a pilot. She was really good, despite not having any training, but had she not worked for Luxor, she would have had practically no opportunities to take to the sky.

After returning on a flight from San Andreas, Geoff disembarked the plane only to find Jack surrounded by three other male mechanics inside of the hangar. He could see them closing in on her, shouting and starting to shove her.

Before Geoff could make a move, Jack grabbed a torque wrench and struck one of the guys across the face with it. Before he could hit the ground, she grabbed another guy by the back of the head and drove it down to meet her rising knee. He reeled back and screamed in pain, holding his nose.

The last guy stood in shock as he faced off with Jack, who was still tightly gripping the wrench. He eyeballed a hammer sitting on top of a tool chest but thought better of it.

“I’m sorry! I don’t want any trouble!” he cried, as he put his hands up and cowered away.

Geoff slowly sauntered into the hangar slowly applauding Jack as she tossed the wrench to the side.

“That was a hell of a show, Jack.”

She turned around in surprise. “Mr. Ramsey! Oh God, you saw that? Please don’t tell my boss! I can’t stand to lose this job.”

Geoff took a flask out of his coat’s inside pocket, unscrewed the top and took a sip.

“Let me ask you something Jack. How would you like to get out of here and start working for someone who appreciates your talents?”

Jack looked around her work area and thought about all the enjoyment she experienced working for Luxor. Her gaze stopped on a puddle of blood on the floor and she immediately remembered all of the harassment, ridicule and abuse she also experienced.

“And who would that be Mr. Ramsey?”

Geoff smirked as he took out a handkerchief and wiped off the mouth of his flask. He then extended his arm and offered Jack a drink.

“Well, that would be me. And please, call me Geoff.”


End file.
